<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arguing with an idiot makes two of them by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962370">Arguing with an idiot makes two of them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not pushing enough!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arguing with an idiot makes two of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for: COW-T #10<br/>prompt:  The Chariot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're not pushing enough!” Leo screams from the other side of the cart, only the top of his head and his unruly curls visible.</p>
<p>“Me? You're pulling in the wrong direction!”</p>
<p>“How could I be pulling in the wrong direction? There's only one direction!”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn't put anything past you, genius!” Adam barks at him. He took off his shirt some time ago, but despite the nice sight he's giving Annie and Blaine, standing a few feet away, the gesture is not helping him unclogging the big wooden wheel that got stuck in the mud.</p>
<p>“You know what?” Leo says, stepping back from the other wheel, hands on his hips. “This is all your fault. If you didn't need a hundred weapons, all of them as heavy as your stony head, to be just a barely decent warrior, we wouldn't have had to buy a cart and we wouldn't be stuck in the mud in the middle of a forest we don't know!”</p>
<p>“Says the guy who fights with bow and arrows because his wrists are too fragile to hold a proper sword!”</p>
<p>“I can hold a sword!” Leo screams, outraged. </p>
<p>“A sword weighing what? Four pounds?” Adam snorts. “Last time you tried to pick up my weapon, you almost snapped your back.”</p>
<p>“I'm not the one who needs to compensate for something else.”</p>
<p>Adam snorts. “Please, Leo, I've seen you naked. If you think mine's small, then yours is too.”</p>
<p>Annie shakes her head. “And that's my cue to intervene. Do you mind?” She asks Blaine who stands right next to her.</p>
<p>“By all means. It's either you step in or I'll go and buy another cart just to run them over with it.”</p>
<p>Annie chuckles. She puts her hands together twice, makes a few complicated, and apparently fingers-breaking gestures, and then she sends a shot of purple magic under the wheel. Mud seems to simmer for a moment, then it starts boiling, pushing the wheel up. Eventually, it solidifies, becoming firm ground underneath the cart.</p>
<p>“There you go!” Annie exclaims, brushing off her hands.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason why we still keep Adam?” Leo snorts. “He's supposed to be the muscle of the group but Annie could easily take his place.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up! You can't even open a jar!”</p>
<p>“Guys, there's no need to fight over this,” Annie says, levitating and then landing on the seat next to Blaine again. “You're both completely useless.”</p>
<p>Adam and Leo's faces are so full of outrage that Blaine starts laughing and he doesn't stop until they reach their destination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>